Professor Rustus Buchanan
Academic and Professional Career Rustus Buchanan is a returning member of the Hogwarts Faculty. His classes are not taught every year as he is often out on academic trips involving research regarding distant stone circles, unknown ley lines and other subjects. When he is scheduled to teach, due to the eccentric and dangerous nature of his specialty, his class is approved for advanced, higher year students only. Typically this is in the 5th to 7th year or as approved by him to attend. He has returned recently from an extended sabbatical where he was exploring and researching ley lines in an undisclosed location. The only thing known is that "complications" with the project caused him to return back late to start the academic year at Hogwarts. Personal Life He attended Hogwarts as a youth and is a graduate. Though most definitely a Ravenclaw he was known to get into several brawls with other students, some of which escalated to serious injury. It is rumored he had more than one run in with Bellatrix Black who was a senior student during that time (Approx 1966.) Reprimanded several times in his first and second year, he finally seemed to calm down and to learn to control his anger. He eventually graduated with high marks and was slated to be an Auror. Unfortunately, during a frustrating and intense Auror training, his rage was unleashed again and it was said he "made a mess of everything" injuring the trainers as well as his fellow team mates on the training mission. As he had no where else to go, he was sent back to Hogwarts at the request of Albus Dumbledore. While Buchanan traveled back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore reached out to his contacts at Durmstrang Institute to see if they would take Buchanan on as a "advanced visiting scholar." Durmstrang Institute agreed. Dumbledore met Buchanan upon his return to Hogwarts and made the proposition to him. Buchanan agreed and he left the following day. Little is known at this point about Buchanan's time at Durmstrang. What is known is that he developed his love of Geomantic Magic while there under the tutelage of someone he has only called, "his mentor." He spent several years at Durmstrang before leaving on an expedition to southern Europe on further research. This led him to several locations all over the world, including the Americas and an extended stay at Uagadou in Uganda. As tales of his expertise spread, he was eventually recontacted by Albus Dumbledore who offered him an instructor position at Hogwarts. He agreed and taught for a handful of years before research and exploration called to him again. This continued with Buchanan returning to Hogwarts to teach in-between outbound research trips. Buchanan returned late to Hogwarts only to step right into the middle of the attack of Argon's Army. During the fighting he gathered a small band of fellow professors together, including Professor Wendolin, and made for the stone circle. Once there the plan was to activate the stone circle with his geomantics and transfer power to Hogwarts to further the energy of the protective shield. They were intercepted by Death Eaters within Argon's Army and a battle ensued at the Stone Circle. During that time, Buchanan was said to fight "like a wild man" and was heard laughing. At the last minute he was able to complete his spell which sent a shock wave through the area. The Death Eaters retreated from the circle and Buchanan was found unconscious. 'Recent Events' Buchanan returned late to Hogwarts only to step right into the middle of the attack of Argon's Army. During the fighting he gathered a small band of fellow professors together, including Professor Wendolin, and made for the stone circle. Once there the plan was to activate the stone circle with his geomantics and transfer power to Hogwarts to further the energy of the protective shield. They were intercepted by Death Eaters within Argon's Army and a battle ensued at the Stone Circle. During that time, Buchanan was said to fight "like a wild man" and was heard laughing. At the last minute he was able to complete his spell which sent a shock wave through the area. The Death Eaters retreated from the circle and Buchanan was found unconscious. While researching an ancient tome given to him by Professor Endas, he was hit with a wave of pain and sadness. After recovering, he went into a trance for more information. Using his magical dowsing, he realized he needed to head toward the Forbidden Forest to learn more about what had occured to him. While there he encountered Bramble Dayglade and after telling her why he was there, made an alliance with her and agreed to protect the Forbidden Forest. She informed him of an unnatural death of a unicorn in the forest and told him of the location. He began to realize that his previous connection to the stone circle near Hogwarts during the battle with Argon's Army had changed him somehow. He had become much more connected to the earth energies of the area surrounding Hogwarts and the Forest. Once at the location of the unicorn death, he worked with the geomantic and lay energies to help mend the damage done to the area. With the Ministry's lockdown of Hogwarts under way he had no easy way to return back to the School so continued in the Forgotten Forest until Professor Kendros found him. Bramble Dayglade had told Buchanan to also seek out Professor Kendros but gave little else in the way of information. The two made a quick friendship and Kendros was leading Professor Buchanan to speak to the Dodson of the Ministry who had also found his way into the Forest. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors